Presently, in commercial laundry operations, loads of linen etc. are transported around a factory in wheeled bins or trolleys. Individual items are retrieved from a bin for further processing. This may entail a person bending into a trolley a number of times, usually between 50 and 400 times depending on the load involved. This amount of bending and lifting puts workers in this industry at risk from back strain and injury. In addition it has been noted that production rates drop significantly when operators are retrieving items from the lower half of trolleys where a greater degree of bending and lifting is required.
The present invention overcomes at least to some extent, the problems aforesaid.